


You're No James Bond, But Robert Sugden Will Do

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode Related, Fluff, James Bond References, Kissing, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Robert gets inspired by one of the questions in the pub quiz to give Aaron a little surprise before bedtime...
(Coda for 16th December 2016)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I appear to be on a roll. Or listening to myself more when my brain starts giving me lines of dialogue of these two. Usually I don't write it down if it's this silly, this much banter, and barely any action but...¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Hope you enjoy it anyway! x

“Robert?” Aaron calls from their bedroom, already under the covers. What're ya doin'?”

“Brushing my teeth!” he answers.

He can imagine Aaron's frown perfectly in his mind's eye because the pause is too long before Aaron speaks again. “Doesn't sound like it!”

It's those kinds of details about pauses and lies and their night-time routines that made them winners at the pub quiz tonight as they really do know each other so well. Still, Robert hopes he can surprise Aaron sometimes. Despite being in the bathroom checking himself out in the mirror, he swills some mouthwash around to freshen up and starts inching into the hallway, careful that Aaron can't see him yet from his position in bed. After the quiz had ended and they'd had a couple of pints to celebrate, during which they'd flirted some more, Robert had made sure to give his fiancé a look that he read perfectly with a split-second moment of a glance from his eyes to his mouth and back again and they'd quietly excused themselves from their place at the bar.

Keyed up and in the mood for everything, including keeping that smile on Aaron's face, Robert had shoved something up his jumper and made a swift exit to the bathroom, leaving Aaron to get ready for bed alone.

“Okay, close your eyes,” he demands now, mouth tilted in a helpless little smile as he hides around the corner of the doorway.

“Are you serious?” With no reply, Aaron sighs heavily. “Alright, fine. My eyes are closed.”

Robert peeks into the room to see Aaron sat against the headboard, dressed in his favourite soft t-shirt that he sleeps in and arms crossed over his chest. He's definitely not closed his eyes and somehow that makes Robert love him even more.

“If that's the way you wanna play it,” he rolls his eyes, “but the effect won't be as great,”

“Robert, I swear if you don't get in this room – oh my god, _what're you wearing_?”

Having stepped out of the hallway where, now that he thinks about it, anyone could've seen him, Robert lets his arms lift and then drop by his sides. His very naked sides. Happiness zings up his spine at the mix of confusion, horror and amusement that has crossed Aaron's face in the last three seconds, dimly lit by their bedside lamps.

“Lets just say I felt inspired tonight,”

Aaron blinks at him in disbelief. “By what, a Smurf?”

“How many more times – they don't wear blue, they _are_ blue!” Robert rolls his eyes, ignoring the goosebumps that are starting to rise on his skin as he stands at the foot of their bed in the tightest pair of light blue boxers, a bowtie around his neck and nothing else. “I'm James Bond!”

Aaron's giggle and crinkled eyes happen before he can stop them. “No, you're really not,”

“But – but _Daniel Craig_!” he protests, face falling. “Y'know, coming out of the sea, being all suave,”

“He doesn't wear one of those as well,” Aaron laughs, gesturing to the bowtie fixed somewhat limply around Robert's neck. “I should know. You've made me watch it enough times.”

His eyes shine when Robert starts pouting. He knows the only reason Aaron puts up with any Bond film that Daniel Craig has ever been in is for the gratuitous shots of his well-sculpted body. Robert thought he could capture some of that magic after one of the questions in tonight's pub quiz.

“I did it because otherwise I'm just stood in my pants!”

He tries not to get too hopeful that his nerdy idea has actually been appreciated when Aaron scratches at his beard and looks thoughtful. “I dunno, I mean – you are blonde. It's a start.” Robert looks away, arms folded, waiting for more. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Aaron fondly roll his. They've had such a good night and he was hoping that this could be some crafty, imaginative foreplay. So far, all it's done is remind Aaron that a Hollywood actor is fit and that Robert has the same hair colour. “Blue eyes too, I guess. Although yours look weirdly green sometimes,”

“They're not weird!” he snaps, pinning Aaron with his stare.

Aaron's response is to bite his lip, his eyes drifting from Robert's face to his bare chest. Robert's skin prickles with desire rather than goosebumps. His insides do a tiny overjoyed somersault when Aaron smiles, a little shy, a lot devious.

“I'm not sayin' anymore. You're head's big enough as it is. Just c'mere,”

“Nope,” Robert smirks back, “I gotta show you something first. Bet Daniel Craig never did this...”

He hooks his thumbs into both sides of his underwear and exposes one hip first with a raised eyebrow. Aaron looks about two seconds from telling him how much he'll die of embarrassment if Robert does a _striptease_ for him, but Robert also clocks the way his hand has disappeared beneath the covers. His tongue comes out to wet his lips and he watches Aaron's adam's apple bob as he swallows hard, his head down slightly as he looks through his eyelashes. With one quick move, Robert tugs his boxers clean off his legs and Aaron raises his arms in a silent cheer, both of them smiling.

“He's definitely never done that,” Aaron agrees, “I would've seen it.”

He's laughing when Robert throws the light blue fabric straight at his face and toys with the middle of his bowtie as he gets onto the bed. He slowly crawls up the sheets on all fours and widens his thighs so that Aaron's straight legs are between them. Robert sees the open lust on his face as he gets closer and he undoes the last of the bowtie so that the two ends hang past his collarbone.

“And now for your prize...” he whispers, leaning in so that his mouth almost brushes Aaron's.

“That you, is it?” he scoffs, although his voice has lowered as his breathing hitches. “'Cause we already had our prize for the quiz,”

Robert pulls the undone bowtie from his neck and threads it over Aaron's instead, clasping the ends together in one fist and leading Aaron gently upright. “Are ya done talkin'?”

“What d'you think?”

The throwback is too much and Robert closes the distance between them. It doesn't take long in the kiss for him to be unable to resist the pull of feeling Aaron's face against his fingertips and he lets the bowtie fall to the bed in favour of getting his hands on Aaron's beard, his hands tucked under his jaw and his tongue moving slickly to meet Aaron's. He murmurs a quiet needy sound when Aaron's own hand flutters from his shoulder to brush the short of his hair. With a final bout of showing off, Robert covers Aaron with his naked body and grinds down hard, only the sheets between them. He kicks them back as they slide down the bed to be horizontal and still feels smug when Aaron groans quietly at their matching, building arousal. In the end, Robert won a pub quiz _and_ got the guy, the best guy in the whole village, in the whole world as far as he's concerned.

And the night's just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
